Confessions in a Bottle
by xCastielsGirlx
Summary: AU. Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are best friends. At 13, Dean has stronger feelings towards Castiel than he realises. They're now 18 but one night, things start to change... Dean/Cas


**Disclaimer: *Eats airport complimentary muffin* I own nothing! (I get free muffins ^^)**

**A/N: AU. Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are best friends. At 13, Dean has stronger feelings to Castiel than he realises they're now 18 but one night things start to change**

Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak had been best friends since pre-school when Dean had approached Castiel and poured a watering can full of water over his head. Castiel said nothing but just enjoyed the downpour and the two knew that from that day on they would be best friends forever. One problem; Dean didn't like Castiel, he _liked _liked him. He started having these feelings when he was only thirteen but Dean knew what it was. He loved Castiel and he knew that Castiel could never love him back because Castiel came from a family of strict Christians. But that still didn't stop Castiel loving Dean. Obviously, Dean was oblivious so he just pushed his feelings to the side only letting the tears show when he couldn't hold them in for a second later. Castiel was the only one who got to witness these breakdowns. He would cradle Dean to his chest and shush him until he fell asleep.

It happened a couple of weeks before Christmas. Dean's dad was out of town and Sammy was staying round his friend's house called Andy leaving Dean alone in the house. The first thing Dean did was grab the whiskey bottle from the shelf and called Castiel.  
"Buddy the Elf. What's your favourite colour?" came a voice at the end of the phone.  
"Hey Gabe. Is Cas there?" Dean asked twirling the phone cord in his fingers.  
"Hang on one minute. CAS! PHONE!" Dean heard Gabriel yell at the other end of the line.  
"Hello?" Castiel asked. Dean swallowed.  
"Hey Cas, fancy coming round. I've got the place to myself and I'm bored." Dean said, making excuses. Really, he just wanted to see Castiel.  
"Yeah sure. I'll be ten minutes. See ya later Winchester!" He said.  
"Later, Novak." He replied. They both hung up and Dean sighed. Dean started to clean up to make the house look decent. Ten minutes later Castiel had let himself in.  
"You really ought to start locking your doors," Castiel smiled. Dean shrugged and tried to play it cool as if he wasn't jumping up and down inside at the sight of him.  
"So what you feel like doing?" Castiel asked sitting himself down on the sofa and helping himself to the snacks Dean had laid out. Dean brought out the whiskey.  
"Fancy a couple of shots?" He asked nervously. Castiel grinned

An hour later, they were both plastered and laughing their heads off as they watched the Woman get knocked into the well by the T.V on The Ring.  
"Wanna –hic- go for a drive?" Dean hiccupped  
"Dean-hic- Your plastered dude! –Hic- You can't drive!" Castiel protested.  
"-hic-Watch me!" He grinned back. Castiel laughed full out loud making Dean smile.  
"-hic- Fine then but –hic- I –hic- choose the music!" He bargained. Dean couldn't argue. Castiel had a good taste in music! The two staggered outside and Dean fumbled with the keys to his Dad's Impala. Castiel still held the whiskey bottle. They sped out of the drive and got onto an abandoned stretch of road, singing the whole  
"YEAH YOU-"  
"SHOOK ME ALL NIGHT LONG!" The two sang very badly. It came onto the guitar solo and Dean was drumming the steering wheel whilst Castiel took swigs from the whiskey bottle. The car stuttered and Dean was forced to pull over. He looked at the fuel gage with an amused expression.  
"Damn!" He said turning and grinning to Castiel. They both burst out laughing.  
"I think I have a few spare cans of gas in the trunk," Dean grinned more and got out of the car. He made his way to the trunk and pulled two cans of gas out. He filled up his baby and got back into the car. Dean saw that Castiel had fallen asleep in the passenger seat, the whiskey bottle still in his hands. Dean took it off of him and smiled. He drove back steadily to his house. He nudged Castiel awake.  
"Hey, Cas. Wake up!" Castiel groaned and sat up.  
"Good evening sleepyhead," Dean teased. Castiel groaned again and rubbed his head. Damn he was cute when he was tired. Dean bit his lip as Castiels top rode up as he stretched. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean staring at him.  
"You okay Dean?" Castiel asked. Dean blushed and looked away.  
"Yeah," he said, trying to make a recovery. Castiel frowned.  
"What's up Dean?" He asked.  
"Nothing!" Dean answered all too quickly and Castiel gave him the face that said 'I can tell when you're lying so don't bother bull shitting me!'  
"I swear, Cas, nothing is wrong!" Dean tried to convince. Castiel sighed and sat back against the seat.  
"You're so stubborn sometimes Dean Winchester." The use of Deans full name made him cave in  
"I'm in love," He blurted out. Castiel turned to face him. Was it Dean's imagination or was Castiels smile strained. His eyes looked hurt.  
"Who's the lucky lady? Is it Lisa?" he asked.  
"It's not a girl," Dean blushed, realising that he was admitting to his best friend he was gay.  
"Oh," Castiel looked down. Dean was scared he'd up and leave, maybe hit him.  
"Please don't hate me Cas," Dean whispered. Castiel looked up.  
"Why would I hate you?" He whispered. Dean had tears in his eyes.  
"Because I love _you _Cas," he choked out. Cas grabbed Dean and pulled him into a hug, letting Dean cry on his shoulder. A tear slipped down his cheek and Castiel kissed Dean slowly and passionately on the lips, tongues exploring each other's mouths. They eventually broke away and Castiel wiped a tear away from Deans cheek.  
"I love you too Dean. Please, please stop crying." Castiel begged Dean took some steadying breaths. Castiel kissed Deans forehead.  
"How long?" He asked.  
"Five years. You?" he replied.  
"Same." He whispered. He pulled Dean closer.  
"How're we gunna explain this to Sam?" Dean asked pulling away.  
"I'm sure he won't mind," Castiel comforted and kissed Dean again. They entered the house hand in hand.  
"Do you want to watch some more poor suckers get ganked by a T.V ghost?" He laughed.  
"As long as I'm with you, Dean." Castiel said and kissed Dean one last time before laughing together at the fact a T.V could kill someone.

**What ya thinkin'? Love? Hate? Don't know? Don't care. I'm all for reviewing so go ahead and press that big red button.**


End file.
